Flashlights are commonly used by firefighters, construction workers and others in areas or situations where illumination is required. Firefighters often enter dark or smoke-filled areas and find it necessary to use a flashlight for illumination. Firefighters and others also require the ability and freedom to use both hands to perform their duties. If it becomes necessary for these individuals to hold a flashlight in one hand for illumination, the individual's ability to effectively operate equipment and safely perform duties in these conditions may be seriously impaired.
Various types of lights are secured to the fronts of helmets such as mining helmets and other types of helmets. Brackets and holders have been developed and can be found in the prior art which are more specifically intended for use with helmets of the type worn by firefighters. Once such holder is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,536 ('536 patent), which discloses a light holder for a brimmed helmet of the type worn by firefighters. The holder has an aperture for receiving the barrel of a light. A mounting slot extends with respect to the aperture so that when the mounting slot is engaged in the brim, the light is maintained at eye level, below the helmet brim and in an out-of-the-way position to minimize the possibility of entanglement. Setscrews or other fasteners may be provided for securement of a light to the holder and the holder to the helmet. Other types of helmets, headgear or light holders are also discussed in the '536 patent.
While the flashlight holder shown in the '536 patent represents a substantial improvement in the state of the art and which holder has achieved recognition and acceptance, particularly by firefighters, there are a number of features according to the present invention which provide further benefits and efficiencies.